Ryū Shimizu
was the of Shingakure. While the most powerful, he was the most dishonorable Village Head as he only seemed to wish for more power than what was needed and never denied the claim. Background Ryū was born to a genius family. His mother was unknown aside from the forever stain on his mind which was the Mental Attack and Invasion Shield, so he knew his mother existed in the Chigusa Clan. He noticed this from at the young age of four when he joined Lifted Mass and learned about the three main clans within Shingakure. Even his teammates failed to put two and two together despite most being called prodigies as well. Because of this display of advanced intelligence, the First Village Head, who was Ryū's grandfather, allowed him to graduate Lifted Mass before the rest of his pre-selected teammates. He was placed on a team of kids at least two years older than him. He was forced into D-rank missions with another kid named Sora Shimizu who was his uncle, older by three years. As the only genin in the team they pinky swore to stick together. They proved to be the best at teamwork of the entire team, but they refused to work with others. With Ryū's heavy smarts and masterful genjutsu and Sora's taijutsu skills, they made the ultimate duo of Shingakure. Even when Ryū pulled far ahead, becoming a chūnin at age six and jōnin at nine, Sora stuck by him. However, one particular mission required only Ryū go, as any more would surely attract more attention than needed and it would also mean additional potential deaths. It was his first S-rank mission as a jōnin. At twelve Shin'ichi Shimizu deemed him the brightest shinobi of the generation thus far. An honorable title he'd keep. The mission was to investigate Kumogakure as Shingakure were growing more and more interested in the Tailed Beasts the kept seemingly as if they were pets. The journey there went over well, but the moment he entered, he was greeted by the face of death as he about had a heart attack from the sighting of a Tailed Beast destroying the village. The beast's display of strength, Ryū felt the chakra in the air as the blue flames of Matatabi engulfed sections of the village at a time until a young ran out, throwing up hand seals Ryū never witnessed being used together. Chains of fire erupted around the beast, pinning it to the ground until another group of folks could the beast inside the man. Ryū ran from the village at that point, observation over, but when he got back to his village, he claimed no sighting of Tailed Beasts. His fascination grew until he decided he wanted Shingakure to have one. Given the past war, Ryū felt they deserved the protection as well given the kekkei genkai-heavy clans that inhabited the village. It seemed only fair. From that point onward, Ryū thought up plan after plan on how he could obtain such a massive beast while containing it to protect the village. No sensei Ryū had was knowledgeable of fūinjutsu, so he asked the First Village Head, who was more than willing to offer his knowledge to the brightest pupil he's witnessed. Ryū fascination only grew as he came to terms that, with the right stuff, he could seal anything within anything. Ink and paper were the main components to fūinjutsu and the amazement expanded as he trained with placing weapons within a scroll, soon moving on to placing much larger items in scrolls. The larger the item, the more interest. His great control of Yin Release aided him, and he was soon creating his own forms of fūinjutsu, which were most often fails. However, when he came across colored ink in the Village Head's office, inspiration struck. He went right to work on creating a scroll that would work a lot differently than any others he came across. He'd been studying manipulation from his past sensei and thought he'd mix several aspects in with this fūinjutsu. He created the Scroll of Colored Ink. Personality Ryū was often compared to those of the Uchiha Clan, especially upon being deemed Village Head because of his arrogance and desire for power and battle. He took his training serious, even from a young, hungry to gain every possible ounce of knowledge his sensei could offer. He even asked other senseis for help when his own had limited knowledge on a certain subject. However, he knows his limits and what it takes to reach true mastery of the art of combat, so he never wasted his time attempting every known technique in hopes it would fit his style of battle. Instead, he studied thousands of techniques and either found ones that worked well for him or created a variant of one he found worthy of taking the time to practice. As a child, Ryū was far more expressive, emitting a certain glow rarely viewed come adulthood. He let his sensei know when he needed help, but when said sensei told him to figure it out on his own, that he should be smart coming from a genius clan, he had no choice but to grow independent. Some of the few who got to see his happy glow regularly was his s. The moment he walked into the Spider's Den, his affection for the venom-carrying, web-spinning arthropods. He allowed spiders to crawl all over him, explore his hair, and even cover his entire face. All with a smile on his face. His spiders were the only ones he couldn't control his emotions around. Until it comes to summoning them. When he summons his spider's, his drive to battle is far too high to even comprehend his buddies are there. Appearance Ryū was undoubtedly a member of the Shimizu Clan, in terms of appearance, sporting the clan's usual dark hair and sandy-toned skin. However, his mix with the Chigusa Clan caused something of a "flaw" — as he called it — with his skin. A Shimizu without the influence of other clans' genetic, despite having pale skin, did not burn easily in the sun. Ryū, however, did. He holds more muscle than fat, though he doesn't have much of either. His appearance often sparked stars in girls' eyes, most often being described as "dangerous" and "confident". His eyes, while a shifty blue, could change their expression depending on the situation at hand. He described himself as a loner, while if anyone else was asked, they'd say otherwise because his eyes could do the talking he rarely did. With the right expression and eye contact, he could convince others he was social. As a young child, Ryū was far more expressive in how he really felt. His hair was the deepest shade of black, almost absorbing any light that hit his head. He was a scrawny, little thing who bared no physical strength. He wore a with the kanji on the back, as shinobi in training wore. It was held closed by a thick, blue and white obi, and he wore traditional sandals with it. Upon becoming a genin, Ryū changed into a more practical mesh shirt, coat, and pants; the latter dark-colored, baggy, but snug around the waist. His forehead protector was made of purple fabric and the metal plate had Shingakure's well-known acorn-yin-yang symbol. When promoted to a chūnin, his forehead protector changed in color again. This time it was green, but the metal plate is passed on, as village tradition demanded. He wore a tan coat over his clothes, which held the kanji on the backside. On his back was the contract scroll he signed with his spiders. It became his responsibility to hold it, him being the successor. Same as all jōnin in Shingakure, Ryū wore a upon promotion and had the metal plate of his forehead protector sewed onto another jacket which had the kanji . During his years of adolescent, his appearance altered drastically . . . Abilities Jinchūriki Transformation There couldn't have been a worse jinchūriki than Ryū. His Shimizu lineage offered only pure genetics and despite his chakra control, he hardly held enough chakra to aid in controlling even the slightest bit of Matatabi's chakra. Ryū sealed Matatabi within him as a teen, so their different chakra types refused to mix properly . . . Ninjutsu Body Flicker Technique, a high-speed movement technique. When Ryū first learned this technique, he used Smoke Bombs to disguise himself. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. When he forms a contract with his spiders, he forms his own style called , where he'd seem to dissolve into strings of spider webs. Body Replacement Technique was Ryū's favorite Lifted Mass-learned techniques. Because of this, he often tried too hard to impress others by finding or bringing strange things to use as a replacement. This resulted in a much longer time needed to master such a basic technique, a shame on the members of the Shimizu Clan. Transformation Technique was Ryū's second favorite technique learned in Lifted Mass. He didn't use it often, but when he did, it was done with near-perfection because of his heavy observation skills. As he progressed in skill, he formed a far more advanced version of the transformation technique that changes not just outer appearance, but also his overall anatomy. It became a demand all those in the use the new form of transformation. Temporary Paralysis Technique was another technique Ryū often used, especially within the Anbu and Seduction Squad when he needed to pin down opponents to get information. At first he wrapped his arms around his opponent to paralyses them, eventually reaching to point where he only had to lay a hand on them. Additionally, he could rope down multiple folks at once, so long as he was fast enough to make contact with each before they figured out what he was doing. Fūinjutsu Summoning Technique Everyone was to find the animal that best suits them through performing the Summoning Technique without having formed a contract, and he turned up in the Spider's Den of Kyūkei to Heiwa. Ryū formed a contract with upon becoming a chūnin. He could summon several spiders at a time, sometimes different species entirely. Since his spiders came from the land of peace, they found ways of working together in an orderly fashion while still aiding Ryū in battle. His preferred spiders were s because he found their silk production was near-constant and what they produced was as strong as wire strings thanks to their chakra supply. When it came to killing, though, Ryū summoned mutated s, bred and designed to kill quickly with a single bite. : His personal favorite summon was Bō, a massive spider who created massive amounts of spider silk within seconds, at any thickness and durability needed. : One of the most powerful summons in the Spider's Den. Pō is one of the Queen Spider's mates, proving his strength and stamina of being about to survive such brutal conditions, especially considering he's a widow spider. His legs alone are as long as a human, and when combined with his senjutsu, he becomes a true freak of nature. Pō live long after Ryū died. : : A fighting style unique to Pō, in which he transforms his legs into blades, capable of slaughters groups at a time. The issue with such a monstrous move is the stamina it takes, and even more so when it comes to senjutsu. When is Sage Mode, Pō has to continuously gather natural energy as he transforms, often via other spiders connecting themselves to his back. : Less of a single spider and more so a mutated mash-up of the giant species of tarantulas. With those mutations came more power. Through yin-produced silk, Zō performed genjutsu to rival her summoner's. :Rain of Spiders: Zō, as a mutated spider was capable of laying egg sacks on command and making them hatch immediately. Because she held so many spider genetics, she produced several types of spiders, ranging from those to fit on someone's fingernail to about the size of a human face. : Rō was small enough to fit in the palm of Ryū's hand, but she possessed a power no other rivaled. It would've appeared the runt of the egg stole her other sisters' venom because she houses almost too much venom. Her fangs drip with venom potent enough to burn the ground on contact. Her bites felt like fire, and even when her victims died within minutes, it was like days to them. : When Bō died, his son Ō took over as Ryū's personal summon. Though not as talented, Ō produced a fair amount of spider silk of various consistencies. Bukijutsu While not particularly well-versed in bukijutsu, Ryū wielded basic weapons (shuriken, kunai, et cetera) with decent accuracy, but his true flow came with created by the spiders he summoned. It acted as the perfect companion to his other weapons. Nature Transformation Ryū could use four nature transformations as well as Yin and Yang Release. Capable of wielding such power, his ninjutsu skills only continue to add up to an even further extent with his mastery of Water and Lightning Release. His use in Wind Release, while not perfect, aided him in defense, and furthering his Fire Release techniques. Upon receiving Matatabi's chakra, he produced blue flames. Seeing as he was a member of the Shimizu Clan, his affinity was Water Release, granting him, what he found to be, the vastest category second to Yin. Seeing as the earth is roughly seventy percent water and the human body is sixty percent made of water, he viewed everything about his Water Release to be absolutely jam-packed with possibilities. As he progressed in skill, he could perform powerful techniques without a nearby body of water since he could manipulate the water in the earth and, if he ran out of chakra to convert into water, he could remove the water from his own body or that of others. He deemed the act of removing the water from other's bodies kinjutsu, because it landed too much risk, especially when self-inflicted. When Ryū's chakra is at its peak, he can convert much of it into water and shoot water from his mouth and even sever large things that threatened him or his students when on missions. As all children in Lifted Mass learn, Ryū has mastered the art of creating a flammable mist he can ignite with his Fire Release. Ryū was also the creator of many well-known techniques such as the Water Release: Wild Water Wave and Water Release: Water Weapons. Ryū not only transformed his water into a black mist but he could also change the colors on an entire body of water to draw unsuspecting victims to the water. This was often mistaken for one of his many genjutsu, but that theory was proven wrong when the water remained his selected color. He can also make the water appear more clear, almost sparkling. The welcoming sight tempted many to take a break. Though not a genjutsu in itself, Ryū easily implanted one alongside it, to ensure the person he wished to come near would. Or, if the person is immune to genjutsu, Ryū uses Peaceful Intent. Additionally, when someone aside from him drank the water, they were infected with , therefore deeming it kinjutsu. It wasn't figured out why this technique gave off the horrid effects it did, but it worked well in their favor during the many wars of the Shinobi World. During his time as a team leader, the main form of attack they used was ambushing. To hide themselves, Ryū used many Water Release techniques to hide them, including a non-kekkei genkai variant of the Hiding in Frost Technique by using one nature transformation at a time; first making sure there was moisture in the air and then adding Wind Release chakra to make it appear as though there's frost in the air. He also used a wind and fire variant of similar 'Hiding In'-techniques, although the latter only works for himself and is more often compared to the Body Flicker Technique. Ryū and his team also used Grudge Rain, often transforming the rain into a flammable oil they could set ablaze, giving their opponents a more brutal death than being sucked under the waves Grudge Rain usually created, while continuously draining their chakra. Additionally, they created a team technique which they called where they used their Black Grudge Rain to form waves of chakra-draining oil to contain their opponents before Ryū sets the entire sea of oil on fire with his blue flames. ]] Lightning Release was believed to be his affinity because of his massive prowess in the nature transformation. During his time in Lifted Mass, he showed off his ability to surge lightning through his arms as a defense mechanism during sparring sessions. The thought of lightning being his affinity was eventually proven wrong during the Chūnin Exams when he used and discovered his true affinity was Water Release. That didn't stop him from mastering the nature. Since so few utilized Lighting Release in Shingakure, he created all the techniques he used of the nature, except for Lightning Water Dragon Bullet. Though he didn't create the technique, he made it his own by having eight of his nine students create water dragons and then he expelled his lightning-based chakra through each of the dragons. This became their ultimate offense. Ryū wasn't limited to creating dragons with his Lightning Release. He could create feline purely out of electricity, which attacked at fierce speed and massive power. When he used techniques of such strength, his every hair stuck up on end. He first created Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar when he saw such how effective his Lightning Release was when it came making others squint in dull hope of bettering their vision. He also wished to combine his genjutsu skills with other things he excelled at. This same train of thought came with Water Illusion Engulfed Lungs, Fire Illusion Dwell in Hell and Wind Illusion Vortex's Destruction. Upon becoming a chūnin, he created Lightning Release: Spider Web in honor of his spiders and how fascinated he was by the webs they spun. While some mimicked this technique, none rivaled the degree of power and precision he had when using it. He created such detailed webs, any single movement would result in the one caught being electrocuted. By combining blue and yellow lightning, he created a completely new form called . Through this new color transformation, Ryū has absolute control of his Lightning Release in every sense; every flick of the volts is his choice. That control comes with a hefty price of self harm because of the two different lightning types being forced into one massive attack that spans as far as Ryū can manage. Ryū uses many Wind Release techniques that take form in bullets or blasts. During his time as a spy within Sunagakure, he discovered many secrets to such a rare find of a nature transformation. Though more commonly used than Lightning Release, Shingakure still lacked those skilled enough to satisfy Ryū's need to learn, so he formed new techniques. Though most were minor variants of those he knew already, he managed, after studying the art of Wind Release for years, to create two techniques that earned their own original names: Beast Tearing Palm and Beast Tearing Gale Palm. He could also shape his wind-based chakra into different creatures to act almost as armor. Additionally, he formed two extra limbs out of said wind chakra to walk easily on his Lightning Release: Spider Web, since wind practically sliced the lightning apart upon contact. Though hardly something he mastered, Ryū was most well-known for his Fire Release because of his blue flames. As a kid, he used the traditional red-orange flames, but upon receiving Matatabi's chakra his natural usage in the nature transformation spiked as he was eager to use the blue flames the beast's chakra offered. He found enough power in basic manipulation of his Fire Release, so he never bothered learning many specific techniques. The manipulation he had, however, reached the highest peak possible for such a simple technique. With such great control of his chakra, he could protect even his clothes from damage, even when lighting his entire body ablaze. Despite him using very few actual techniques, he does combine his manipulation of flames with shape transformation to make his fire appear in either the shape of a feline or dragon. After gaining somewhat of control over Matatabi's chakra, he could use . The blue flames Matatabi produced proved to be one of the strongest Fire Release types in the Shinobi World, about melt all ice-related techniques. Chakra Prowess & Control Physical Prowess Kekkei Genkai Genjutsu Shield Mental Attack and Invasion Shield Genjutsu Senjutsu Intelligence Like most of his clan, Ryū was extremely knowledgeable about the human mind, how it worked, and how to twist every aspect of common sense. Manipulation was his main attack. Stats Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Legacy Concept and Creation Trivia *Page Size: Bytes *He completed the first and only ten-child team in Shingakure history, and was the youngest to became a genin. **He was the second youngest to graduate from Lifted Mass; second to a girl who graduated two days before him and was a week younger than him. *According to databook(s): **Ryū's hobbies were creating new techniques and planting flowers in Spirit Valley. **Ryū only wished to fight other jinchūriki upon receiving Matatabi's chakra. **Ryū's favorite food was shrimp and fried seaweed. His least favorite was steamed vegetables. **Ryū's favorite color was dark blue. His least favorites were yellow and green. **Ryū completed 1,924 missions in total: 658 D-rank, 129 C-rank, 425 B-rank, 620 A-rank, and 92 S-rank. **His favorite phrases were Category:Male Category:Sage